


That Height Difference Fic

by Emerald147



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Height Differences, It's just gay, No Angst, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, amaya and janai are gay, and i can't tag, and i love them, look - Freeform, okay, pure fluff, this is not good writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald147/pseuds/Emerald147
Summary: look,,,i had to,,, someone had to write about these gays and their height difference
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	That Height Difference Fic

Technically Amaya was tall enough to reach, but she’d have to tilt her head up just a little, or push herself slightly onto her toes to lift her higher into the air, and, basically, she didn’t want to. Amaya could reach, but she didn’t think she should. After all, she was really doing the elf a favour, so, if anything, she should be the one making the accommodations, not Amaya. 

_ ‘ _ _ Dumb fucking elf, cute, but oh so dumb _ _ ’  _ Amaya’s hands moved in small, quick movements and she barely registered them, all too used to signing out her thoughts when she’s alone. Her posture slumped and her feet were dangling off the edge of the Storm Spire as she huffed a heavy breath. Sure, Amaya was confident enough to know that Janai liked her - she's deaf, certainly not blind - but she was also far to used to being, well,  _ taller.  _ At 5’10 Amaya was rarely shorter than her partners, and she enjoyed that, she enjoyed feeling like she could protect them and hold them close. Of course, Janai didn’t need protection, but it was the principle of the matter.

Amaya sighed again. 

She wasn’t going to stretch, there were other ways.

~~*~~

The air was always cool inside the Spire, mostly due to how high up it was, but Amaya barely felt it - she was on a mission (though she did give Gren a quick wave, unable to resist his bright greeting). Janai was were she always was, overseeing the small camp of sunfire soldiers who remained at the top of the Spire (while the others guarded the bottom). It was sunset, and the dying light from the cracks in the walls bled ribbons of sunlight onto her face, momentarily stopping Amaya in her tracks.  _ No,  _ she thinks  _ I’m not the one who swoons, I cause the swooning!  _ Janai turned to see Amaya and the light hit her eyes and they become tiny suns themselves, or small blossoming marigolds, and the gold around them alight into fire and the brown of her iris were melting into copper and-

Oh shit

_ Okay, so maybe there’ll be a little swooning  _

Amaya shook her head, as though the thoughts would be flung out of her head, and began to stride towards the other woman. Janai smiled (and Amaya  _ did not _ falter, thank you very much) and began to move too.

_ Get it together Amaya, you told her to shove her sword up her ass, this should be much easier! _

And, surprisingly enough, it was.

When she was only a few paces away from Janai (ensuring they were hidden from view by one of the many pillars of stone), she purposefully caught her foot on a stray rock she had noticed earlier and dropped to one knee, keeping her eyes down. Sure enough, in less than a second, Janai was by her side, sitting on her heels so she was low enough that her head was tilted upwards to look Amaya in the eye. Janai was saying something, but Amaya didn’t care to see what - she had other plans to get to know what Janai’s lips were doing. In a swift and practised maneuver she swung a leg over Janai’s, landing herself smoothly into her lap, crossing her ankles behind her (and so very grateful they were both out of armour). 

Janai’s eyes were wide, and a small ring of the pure gold that accompanied her heat-being mode had encompassed her pupils and was slowly spreading to the rest of her iris. Her head was tilted up and her hands had automatically come to rest on Amaya’s waist.

The general smirked. Much better.

Amaya didn’t move, but her eyes flicked down to Janai’s lips, which were parted slightly but otherwise still. Janai didn’t move either (and was, for the first time, somewhat grateful that Amaya couldn’t have heard the rather embarrassing squeak Janai had let escape at the other’s sudden movement). 

They stared at each other.

Amaya sighed, far to impatient, and leaned down ( _ Mission accomplished _ ) and pressed her lips to Janai’s, reveling in the feeling of Janai pressing upwards, chasing the kiss. One of the hands at Amaya’s waist crept up and into her hair, ruffling the short strands - while both of Amaya’s hands were occupied, holding Janai’s face gently. It was a soft kiss, a gentle one, more like the light of a lantern rather than the full beam of the sun.

Janai, whose brain had finally rebooted and could now fully function beyond kissherkissherkissherkissher, pulled back suddenly, and stood, careful to help Amaya up without shoving or pushing her (okay maybe there was a little push but Amaya on her lap was  _ doing things _ ). Her four fingers grasped Amaya’s waist, spinning them both around until the general was pressed lightly against a wall of stone and rubble.

_ Well fuck, that didn’t entirely work out  _ Amaya pouted, and refused to look up at Janai, though she kept an arm around her waist to keep her close. Janai chuckled - unfortunately looking down meant she had a fairly good view of the elf’s chest which didn’t really help things. A finger (too warm to be human) tilted her chin up. Their eyes met. Janai didn’t say anything, but there was visible strain on her face; her eyes were now fully gold, liquid and shifting, and small cracks of heat were seeping from the corners of her eyes. But the elf grinned nonetheless, and leaned down.

_ Fuck, okay, yeah maybe this isn’t so bad _

Janai pulled back, just far enough for Amaya to see her lips. “You should not be thinking,” the voice was a growl and sounded just on the edge of her heat-being mode’s voice and really Amaya should be afraid, but really she wasn’t. The general smirked. 

This time it is the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ik that was not great writing but there you go!  
> also please point out any mistakes! i did not proofread this!
> 
> and, if for some reason you actually liked this, i have a writing account on instagram you could go check out: @eleutheria.ink


End file.
